Un goût d'inachevé
by Sleepwellmysweetheart
Summary: Plusieurs années sont passées depuis la fin de la Guerre. Ron et Drago essayent chacun de leur côté de recoller les morceaux. C'est lors d'une rencontre dans un bar que petit à petit , ils vont reprendre goût à la vie.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Drago était fatigué. Après trois heures passées sur son dossier, il n'en pouvait plus. Son partenaire dans cette affaire allait l'épuiser. Le blond avait peu dormi depuis quelques temps et sa tête lanciner.

Il se décida à s'accorder du répit en se versant un verre de cognac, repensant à celui qui était le cauchemar de ses nuits : Wladimir Poriescki - un cracmol d'origine polonaise qui, en l'espace de quelques années, était devenu un passage obligé pour qui souhaitait faire des affaires en Europe. Pour se venger des mauvais traitements que lui faisait subir la communauté sorcière, Wladimir avait décider de se venger en travaillant surtout avec des vieilles familles. Ainsi, pour lui, chaque rencontre était l'occasion de mettre ses interlocuteurs mal à l'aise. Le polonais possédait le don de repérer les faiblesses des personnes autour de lui et de l'utiliser à son avantage. Dépité, Drago secoua la tête. Il préférait ne pas y penser jusqu'à leur prochaine rencontre.

Un coup à la porte de son bureau le sortit de sa rêverie. Sa gouvernante, Cassandra, entra avec le petit Scorpius à la main.

"Désolé de vous déranger, Monsieur. Votre fils est prêt. Il vient juste de terminer sa sieste…"

Mais Drago regardait déjà son fils. Scorpius avait hérité des traits délicats de sa défunte mère, Astoria, ainsi que de ses yeux bleus perçants. Il gardait néanmoins les cheveux d'un blond presque blancs qui faisait la renommée de la famille Malfoy. Sa fatigue comme envolée, Drago reposa son verre et accueillit son fils de cinq ans dans ses bras avant de l'emmener dans sa salle de jeux.

Ron soupira. Rose venait de faire une bêtise et tentait de se justifier en employant des mots savants - enfin autant qu'une fillette de cinq ans pouvait en sortir. La petite était le portrait craché de sa mère, elle avait les mêmes cheveux frisés et des yeux noisettes. Ron se rassurait en se disant qu'au moins, ses cheveux étaient couleur de feu et elle possédait le même appétit que lui. Le jeune père se secoua la tête avant d'emmener sa fille prendre une douche, son fils Hugo sur les talons. Hugo avait trois ans et était ès discret. Il quittait rarement sa peluche qu'il semblait utiliser comme un bouclier. C'était comme si l'enfant avait peur de déranger. Ron se blâmait pour cela. Son fils était le résultat d'une bouteille de Xeres bue à la va vite et d'une tentative de sauver un mariage à la dérive. La naissance de Hugo n'avait pas changé les choses, au contraire. Cela n'avait entraîné qu'une accélération vers le désastre actuel : Ron était cocu. Ce qui ne le dérangeait pas. En soi, il préférait cela au divorce, il ne verrait pas ses enfants tous les jours et cela il ne pouvait l'accepter. Une fois que Rose fut changée, Hermione apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Les enfants se précipitèrent vers elle. Hermione resplendissait. Sa mine s'assombrit dès qu'elle vit son mari qui lui adressa un simple hochement de tête. La situation était au point mort. Une fois que Ron sut que ses enfants étaient couchés, il prit un rapide dîner, son carnet et sortit.

L'héritier de la famille Malfoy bouillonnait de rage. Wladimir lui avait donné rendez-vous à L'_Amanda Tales_ pour la soirée, un bar infâme de l'Allée des Embrumes rempli de gens peu recommandables s'adonnant à toute sorte d'activités illicites. Drago en vomit d'avance. S'il avait pu faire une croix sur ce rendez-vous, il ne se serait pas fait prier. Outre le choix du lieu, Wladimir mettait un point d'honneur à se présenter à lui sans être passé par la case douche quelques jours auparavant. Chaque signe de dégoût de la part de Drago était une occasion pour Wladimir de le surnommer "la folle princesse ". C'était bas. Drago entra dans le bar. La nuit ne faisant que tomber, l'activité du bar n'était pas à son paroxysme, permettant au blond de se concentrer uniquement sur la vermine qui jonchaient le sol. La patronne du bar s'approchant de sa table et lui proposa d'un ton obséquieux les boissons à la carte. Drago faillit lui jeter un regard torve. La carte ne se composait que de trois boissons : Bièraubeurre, Xérès et Whisky Pur Feu. Il demanda une Bièraubeurre et la patronne lui fit des révérences puisque c'était un "tel honneur" de servir Monseigneur. Il attendit pendant deux bonnes heures son partenaire avant de recevoir une lettre par hibou comme quoi Wladimir serait absent. Drago faillit renverser la table avant de se contenir. Il se caressa une des cicatrices qu'il avait sur le poignet, résultat du sort Sectumsempra. Il se leva s'apprêtant à partir lorsqu'il reconnut l'homme sur une des tables au fond de la salle : Ron Weasley.


	2. Chapter 2

_Note de l'auteur : _

_Bonjour tout le monde ! je suis heureuse que le premier chapitre vous as plu ! je profite de cette note pour remercier mes bêtas lectrices Emma et Jashinya . Egalement, je voulais remercier AngeLunaBlack et Shizuyo-Sama pour leurs reviews .C'est touchant :) En ce qui concerne la publication , je compte effectuer une publication par semaine, sûrement le dimanche comme aujourd'hui , la fic étant déjà intégralement rédigée. Sur ce .._

_Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 2

Ron avait choisi l'_Amanda Tales_ pour l'anonymat qu'il procurait. Il était hors de question d'alimenter davantage les rumeurs persistantes sur son mariage. Un homme heureux au foyer ne va pas dans un bar le soir pour écrire dans un carnet. Son carnet était son journal d'inventions. D'une reliure en cuir rouge assez épais, il était rempli d'annotations et de dessins de ses futures inventions. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais été très brillant dans ses études notamment en potions, il s'était découvert une véritable passion pour les farces et attrapes. Il avait commencé une formation d'auror qu'il n'avait jamais achevée préférant aider son frère au magasin. Ce qui s'annonçait comme un simple devoir filiale se transforma en un véritable projet. Ron était doué, très doué, et bien que Georges regrettait son partenaire préféré, il était ravi que son frère Ron ait pu apporter une autre expertise. Quelle ne fut sa surprise de tomber sur Drago Malefoy.

Drago se dit que ce bar était bien le dernier endroit où il rencontrerait de nouveau Ron Weasley. Depuis la fin de sa scolarité, Ron avait pris du muscle mais aussi un peu de ventre sans ce que ce soit disproportionné, ses cheveux roux étaient coupés courts et ses yeux bleus semblaient tristes. Mû par une envie soudaine, Drago demanda s'il pouvait se joindre à lui. Ron qui écrivait dans un carnet le rangea et consentit d'un signe de la main. Weasley commença :

"Que vient faire le grand Drago Malefoy dans cette infâme taverne ? jeta-t-il, une pointe de ressentiment vieille de quinze ans.

\- Je pourrais te retourner la question, Ron Weasley, ou plutôt devrais-je dire grand héros de la guerre ? tança Drago.

Après ce premier échange, Ron jaugea son interlocuteur, réfléchissant sans doute à sa réponse.

"Je suis venu avoir la paix, j'aime réfléchir à de nouvelles inventions et étrangement ce bar semble être une source d'inspiration, outre aussi qu'il me garantisse un parfait anonymat.

\- Tu n'as pas peur que les aurors t'attrapent lors d'une descente ?"

Ron eut un rire tonitruant et rappela que l'_Amanda tales_ était une zone de non-droit : les aurors surveillait peut être l'entrée mais ne passaient jamais la porte car les chances d'en réchapper était nul.

"Et toi alors ? fit Ron toujours hilare de la sortie du blond.

\- Pour affaire, rien d'illégal je t'assure, mon partenaire aime me mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Cela ne peut être que Wladimir Poriesck , il a essayé de me contacter pour étendre mes affaires mais j'ai décliné son offre. Ce gars allait nous mettre mon frère et moi à genoux."

Ron continuait de rire. Drago trouva cela étrange mais curieusement cela lui plut. Il sourit puis se leva et remercia Ron pour les instants passés. Ron lui fit un large sourire et attendit qu'il passa la porte pour passer son carnet.

Drago transplana le coeur léger.

Il y avait longtemps que Ron n'avait pas passé un aussi bon moment. Il s'assombrit à cette idée. Son quotidien était si morose que c'est un de ses anciens ennemis de Poudlard qui lui faisait oublier cela. Sa vie était réellement un désastre. Un désastre qu'il devait rejoindre. Hermione dormait sûrement dans sa chambre, il pourrait l'éviter. Il rangea son carnet et transplana jusque chez lui. Hermione l'attendait vêtu de son pyjama. Elle buvait un thé l'air passablement agité. Le roux sentit un poids tomber dans son estomac. Cela s'annonçait mal. Un parchemin était disposé sur la table. Lorsque Hermione vit son mari, son regard se fit fuyant. Ron comprit et explosa :

"Il est hors de question, Hermione ! N'ose même pas !

\- Baisse d'un ton les enfants dorment, fit Hermione les yeux rouges, tu dois partir cela ne peut plus continuer. Je suis malheureuse. J'étouffe. On se fait du mal.

\- Tu cherches à détruire notre famille, tu veux vraiment que nos enfants soient éloignés de leur père ? dit Ron en tapant son poing sur la table, manquant de se briser les phalanges.

\- Non, mais ils le sentent, ils sentent que nous sommes pas heureux, Rose m'a posé la question hier pourquoi nous n'étions pas heureux, même Hugo reste toujours dans son coin, il ressent tout. Ne dis pas que tu fais ça pour les enfants, tu fais ça pour toi, tu ne supportes pas d'avoir foiré ton mariage, d'ailleurs c'est pour cela que tu vas dans ce bar affreux car mine de rien tu te soucies de ce ques les gens pensent de nous et j'en ai marre de faire semblant. Nous divorçons, termina-t-elle.

\- Je vois que tu as déjà pris ta décision, fit Ron amer.

\- Oh que oui. D'ailleurs j'ai déménagé tes affaires dans le petit appartement au-dessus de la boutique à Londres.

\- Tu plaisantes ?! Je n'ai pas pu leur dire au revoir.

\- Tu pourras passer demain matin mais tu ne vis plus ici. C'est fini." dit-elle le poing serré

Ron fut tenté de s'opposer plus fortement lorsqu'il constata qu'Hermione avait sa baguette cachée dans la poche de son peignoire. Il battit en retraite et il s'échappa sans un courut jusque devant sa boutique avant de monter les escaliers le menant vers l'appartement. Ron lança un silencio sur la pièce et hurla de rage. Son monde venait de s'écrouler.


	3. Chapter 3

_Note de l'auteur :__ Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis désolé d'avoir uploader ce chapitre aussi tard mais j'ai eu une grosse journée ! En tout cas je suis contente que des nouveaux followers nous rejoignent chaque semaine , d'ailleurs je remercie aussi ceux (et celles) qui ont classé mon histoire comme étant leur favorite cela me touche :) Sur ce ... _

_Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 3

Ron resta allongé sur le sol pendant la nuit de son arrivée à l'appartement. L'endroit qui allait être son domicile à présent le rendait claustrophobe. Il était constitué de deux pièces un lit et un bureau dans la première pièce et dans la seconde était une salle de bain. La cuisine était absente. Hermione avait nettoyé l'endroit, des draps propres étaient disposés ainsi qu'un matelas moelleux. Ron n'appréciait pas cette attention, cela transpirait la culpabilité. Elle avait poussé le vice en installant un pot de fleurs pour égayer la pièce. Les vêtements avaient été disposés dans une commode parfaitement pliés et rangés. Ron sentit qu'une boule d'amertume lui remontait lorsqu'il constata tout ça : la garce avait prévu cela depuis des jours voire des semaines. Ron fit cependant bonne figure. Après s'être rasé et lavé pour cacher son piteux état, il se présenta devant chez lui dès huit heures et embrassa ses enfants qui pleurèrent, ne comprenant pas pourquoi leur père ne serait plus là lorsqu'ils rentreraient de l'école. Il envoya un hibou à sa soeur et son beau-frère les avertissant de la situation. Il mit son plus beau sourire puis se rendit au travail.

Les farces et attrapes Weasley étaient désormais composées de deux boutiques : une à Pré-au-Lard et la deuxième à Londres. Cette seconde boutique fut ouverte afin de toucher un public plus large, le Londres sorcier tout comme celui moldu accueillaient des visiteurs du monde entier et on venait de loin pour tester les produits de la famille Weasley. Les écoles de Beauxbâtons, Durmstrang et même aux Etats-Unis interdisaient expressément leurs produits dans leurs règlements intérieurs, ce qui pour Georges était une victoire. Ron avait la responsabilité du magasin de Londres car ça lui permettait d'être plus proche d'Hermione qui travaillait au Ministère, Georges était de toute façon plus attaché à celui de Pré au Lard. Ron était en train de ranger dans l'arrière boutique lorsqu'une de ses employés apparut.

"Je ne sais pas si cela vous intéresse mais est présent."

Ron cessa ses activités et se rendit à l'avant. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait une tornade blonde se précipita dans ses bras.

"M. Weasley ! s'exclama Scorpius.

Ron accueillit l'enfant avec joie. Scorpius était l'un de ses client préférés. Le jeune garçon venait toujours au moins une fois par mois faire une promenade avec sa gouvernante et il prenait toujours le soin de passer par sa boutique. Une journée avec le jeune Scorpius était une bonne journée pour les affaires. Ron se souviendrait toujours de la fois où Georges était venu vérifier deux trois choses à la boutique de Londres, il avait salivé en voyant les sommes que le fils Malfoy dépensait dans le magasin. Ron ne comprenait pas pourquoi le père laissait son fils dépenser autant de gallions dans leurs produits. Mais il n'allait pas se plaindre. La gouvernante, Cassandra Priam, était juste derrière jetant un regard coulant sur le vendeur. Ron essaya de présenter patte blanche.

"M. Weasley, j'espère que votre magasin a quelques nouveautés, il est hors de question que le jeune monsieur rentre les mains vides.

\- Malheureusement non, mais vous pouvez faire un tour voir si il y a quelque chose qui pourrait l'intéresser."

Cassandra leva les yeux au ciel en pestant "Vous savez bien que quelque chose va l'intéresser, il aime tout ici ". Ron ne fit pas attention à la gouvernante et les laissa visiter le magasin. Très vite, le jeune Scorpius revint les bras chargés de produits tout comme sa gouvernante .

"Dis moi Scorpius, tu crois que ton père sera d'accord si tu achètes tout ça ? demanda Ron en essayant de garder ses yeux à l'intérieur de son crâne.

\- Bah oui, mes tuteurs sont contents de mon travail.

La gouvernante était excédée. Elle détestait les produits depuis qu'elle avait avalé un bonbon qui lui donnait les cheveux d'une couleur violette, qu'elle avait toujours d'ailleurs, ce qui contrastait avec son air sévère. Weasley trouvait qu'elle exagérait car aucun de ses produits ne durent aussi longtemps et qu'elle cachait son excentricité derrière le bonbon avalé. Ron encaissa lui-même la marchandise : cent gallions. Il crut s'évanouir. Non, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Drago laissait faire.

Wladimir faisait encore des siennes. Il ralentissait Drago sur un investissement juteux et cela le rendait furieux. Le jeune père était sûr qu'il allait exploser. Pris d'une impulsion, il prit des parchemins et les brûla. Drago était sujet à des crises de colère récurrentes, surtout lorsque les choses n'allaient pas dans son sens. Il faillit détruire son bureau lorsqu'il entendit son fils arriver. Il savait que son fils serait capable d'ouvrir la porte par inadvertance. Il se précipita vers la porte et ferma derrière lui. Comme prévu, deux yeux bleus l'attendaient.

"Père, venez voir ce que j'ai amené !"

Il l'emmena dans un des salons des produits Weasley étaient disposés sur la table.

"Je peux tout garder n'est-ce pas ? J'ai été sage."

Drago hocha la tête tout en caressant machinalement la cicatrice sur son poignet. Le jeune Scorpius se précipita sur ses jouets. Drago lui refusait peu de choses malgré la désapprobation de Cassandra. Dans ses moments, il avait l'impression d'être comme Lucius, sauf que son père était peu intéressé par sa personne. Drago était la preuve que celui-ci avait accompli son devoir. Le jeune père savait que la gouvernante reprendrait les produits Weasley et les cacherait d'ici peu avant de ne lui redonner qu'à de rares occasions puisque Scorpius avait l'habitude de faire des expérimentations sur lui ou les elfes. Malfoy se surprit à penser que la vue des farces et attrapes Weasley ne lui avait pas donné la nausée comme habituellement. Sa rencontre avec Ron Weasley y était probablement pour quelque chose.


	4. Chapter 4

_Note de l'auteur : Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire si ce n'est que je sais que mes chapitres sont assez court mais ça avance publie aujourd'hui car je ne pense pas que demain ce sera possible mais je compte garder une publication par semaine que ce soit le samedi ou le dimanche. Sur ce ..._

_Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 4

Cela faisait deux semaines que Ron vivait dans l'appartement et il essayait de s'y accommoder tant bien que mal. Hermione, bonne pâte, acceptait qu'il passe tous les soirs border les enfants, elle voulait sans doute le calmer avant les futures négociations qui s'annonçaient. Son logis étant dépourvu de cuisine, Ron achetait des plats déjà préparés qu'il chauffait avec sa baguette. Son appétit n'était pas au beau fixe pour apprécier de toute manière ces plats sans saveur. Il n'allait plus dans le bar, éprouvant une envie de s'isoler très forte. Pourtant un soir, croyant devenir fou, il s'y rendit. Une fois arrivé, il entra et aperçut Drago et Wladimir en grande discussion. Wladimir hocha la tête en le voyant tout comme Drago avant de rediscuter. Ron examina Wladimir. C'était un homme massif, avec des cheveux longs et gras tombant sur son visage rond. Il possédait une barbe de trois jours et ses dents étaient légèrement jaunes. Drago avait raison. Wladimir faisait exprès de ne pas tenir une hygiène convenable en sa présence. Wladimir était un homme soigné malgré sa laideur en temps normal. C'était cruel de sa part sachant que Drago avait des tendances maniaques. Ron ne prêta plus attention aux personnes autour de lui jusqu'au moment où il entendit un long soupir et un mouvement de chaise en face de lui.

"Ça ne te dérange pas que je m'assieds ?"

Ron leva la tête, surpris. Il ne pensait pas que Drago aurait un comportement familier avec lui, mais cela le dérangeait pas outre mesure, ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient étrangers l'un pour l'autre pensa-t-il avec une pointe d'amertume le renvoyant à leurs années Poudlard. Ron appela la serveuse et demanda une bouteille de whisky pur feu. Drago lui lança un regard de gratitude.

Une fois la bouteille entamée, Drago s'épancha sur le malaise que Wladimir lui faisait ressentir. Ron se rendait compte que Drago avait besoin de se confier et puis Drago savait que Ron ne le répéterait pas. Donc, il l'écouta sans broncher pendant plusieurs minutes. Drago changea d'un coup de sujet :

"D'ailleurs j'ai vu récemment que mon fils avait fait une sacrée dépense dans ta boutique.

\- Je me demandais quand est-ce tu allais aborder la question, soupira ne crois pas que tu le gâtes trop ?" dit Weasley ne pouvant cacher sa désapprobation.

Drago, passablement éméché, haussa les épaules .

"Non… je veux dire ... je veux qu'il soit heureux... ça l'amuse. Faut le voir comme il est heureux quand il rentre de ton magasin. Mon fils n'a pas d'ami, il n'a que moi, sa gouvernante et ses tuteurs. Le seul moment où il peut changer d'air c'est quand il va à Londres. Tu sais, je me suis construit une forteresse où personne ne rentre mais j'ai enfermé mon fils avec moi, si ça peut l'aider à s'en échapper pendant quelques heures ça me va."

Ron comprenait. Il confia à son tour le fait qu'il avait fait la même chose avec ses enfants en projetant ses propres insécurités sur eux au point qu'ils le ressentaient et agissaient en conséquence. Après ses aveux douloureux, Drago leva la tête, le regard vide " nous sommes vraiment des pères pitoyables hein".

Ron se le demandait parfois. Il annonça :

"Je vais divorcer et je ne sais pas quoi faire."

Drago lui répondit qu'il savait. Ron ouvrit de grands yeux et une expression de colère passa sur son visage. Drago essaya de le calmer.

"Avant que tu t'énerves, je suis un des rares au courant car le cabinet d'avocats qu'Hermione a utilisé pour les papiers appartient en réalité à ma famille. Et disons que je me tiens informé des affaires de mes clients."

Ron était tenté de lui fracasser le crâne. Il devait probablement savoir avant lui mais il avait apprécié le moment partagé avec le blond donc il allait juste en rester là. Ron passa ses mains sur son visage avant de se lever pour partir. Drago le retint.

"Je suis désolé, Weasley, hoqueta Drago sous l'effet de l'alcool, vraiment laisse moi me racheter... laisse moi au moins t'offrir à manger.

\- Parce que tu crois que je suis encore le pauvre weasmoche de nos années Poudlard ?

\- Non car en l'espace de deux semaines le ventre que tu avais a complètement disparu et je ne crois pas que là ou tu vis tu as de quoi te faire un repas décent, fit Drago légèrement agacé de se voir rappeler leur passé.

Ron accepta mais avec l'envie de lui faire cracher ses sous. Drago l'emmena dans le Londres moldu pour manger dans une table prestigieuse.

"Je me doute que tu veux me faire payer le prix fort, donc je t'ai emmené dans le restaurant le plus cher. Prends ce que tu veux."

Vexé que ses intentions soit aussi limpide, Ron ne se priva pas et commanda plusieurs plats ainsi que des bouteilles hors de prix. À la fin de la soirée, la hache de guerre était enterrée et chacun rentrait chez soi avec un taux d'alcoolémie indécent.


	5. Chapter 5

_Note de l'auteur :__ Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 5

Drago se réveilla avec une gueule de bois carabinée. Il regarda son horloge et constata avec horreur qu'il était déjà quatorze heures. Il sortit à tâtons en pyjama de sa chambre et trouva Cassandra et son fils dans le salon de son aile. Sans un mot, la femme d'une quarantaine d'années lui tendit une fiole de potion anti-gueule de bois. Drago la remercia et la but d'une traite. Le jeune père se sentait beaucoup mieux. Son taux d'alcoolémie descendu, il se refit la soirée de la veille dans sa tête. Voir Weasley lui avait fait beaucoup de bien .Tellement qu'il lui envoya un courrier pour lui demander qu'il fasse cela de manière régulière. Drago regretta immédiatement son geste une fois que le hibou fut parti et il passa le reste de la journée à se ronger les sangs. Le soir venue, Ron lui donna la réponse. Il accepta à deux conditions : que les sorties se fassent uniquement dans le monde moldu et que seul Drago payait.

Un arrangement fut convenu rapidement, il se trouvait généralement quelques fois par semaine pour manger et surtout pour permettre à Drago de se remettre des rendez-vous avec Wladimir. Son partenaire en affaires l'avait entraîné dans un bordel libertin. Drago caressa sa cicatrice situait sur le poignet en racontant l'histoire à Ron. Celui-ci n'appréciait pas ce genre de comportement et essayait de réconforter son désormais ami comme il le pouvait. Ni Drago ni Ron ne parlait à qui que ce soit de ces escapades. C'était leur secret. Elles leur permettaient de s'évader et apporter leur lot quotidien dedans était impossible.

Pour autant la réalité allait rapidement les rattraper. Lors d'une promenade père-fils à Londres, Drago eut la surprise de tomber sur Harry Potter et l'ensemble de sa famille. Harry avait toujours ses cheveux en batailles et ses yeux verts pétillants. Ginny était elle aussi rayonnante quoi que l'oeillade assassine qu'elle envoyait à ses deux fils et à sa fille qui jouaient bruyamment ternissait son aura. Les deux garçons ressemblaient à Harry mais c'était chez le plus jeune que la ressemblance était la plus frappante. La cadette était la seule avec les mêmes cheveux que ceux de sa mère. Il s'attendait à les éviter lorsque son fils interpella les garçons :

"James, Albus !"

Les deux fils de Potter coururent à leur rencontre.

"Scorpius ça faisait longtemps !"

Drago ne comprenait pas. Son fils connaissait les Potter ?

"Laisse moi éclairer ta lanterne, dit Harry. Mes fils et Scorpius se sont rencontrés il y a de cela un mois lorsque nous étions passés rendre visite à Ron.

\- Et qu'ils avaient failli détruire la boutique, pesta Ginny.

Drago se tourna vers son fils.

"Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?"

Scorpius baissa les yeux.

"Quand je suis rentré, tu étais occupé et après j'avais oublié de te le dire."

Drago comprenait mieux. Il commença les civilités espérant en avoir terminé rapidement. Il se trompait.

"Qu'est ce qui vous amène à Londres ?

\- On va voir Ron au magasin, dit Ginny, c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Albus et la tradition veut que des produits de farces et attrape soient utilisés durant la fête. Je viens les choisir avec mes enfants pour qu'ils prennent des produits relativement innocents. Et toi ?"

Drago approuva d'un signe de tête l'initiative de Ginny et répondit qu'il prenait un jour pour passer avec son fils. Les parents s'apprêtaient à se dire au revoir lorsque Albus, qui avait passé son temps à échanger des messes basses avec Scorpius, demanda si celui-ci pouvait venir à son anniversaire. Les parents accueillirent avec embarras cette annonce. Drago s'apprêtait à refuser lorsqu'il capta le regard plein d'espoir de son fils. Il y consentit finalement en secouant la tête, résigné. Harry et Ginny ne purent que s'incliner à leur tour.

"Bon puisque tu es là, je te propose de nous accompagner voir Ron. tu pourras choisir avec moi ce que l'on proposera comme attraction aux enfants. Ne refuse pas Drago, ne voudrais-tu pas vérifier que ton fils joue en toute sécurité ? De plus, je suis sûre que Scorpius sera ravi de jouer avec mes garçons."

Drago accepta à contrecoeur sous les hurlements de joie des garçons.

Ron fut surpris de voir sa soeur arrivait bras dessus bras dessous avec un Drago traînant la patte. Ginny lui notifia l'invitation de Scorpius à l'anniversaire de Albus.

Les garçons ainsi que que Lily se promenaient dans les couloirs du magasin sous la supervision d'Harry.

Ron se tourna vers Drago :

"Ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Que ça le dérange ou pas n'est pas le problème, lança Ginny. La minute où Albus a lancé l'invitation, nous étions finis. Scorpius faisait des grands yeux de biche pleins d'espoir cela aurait été criminel de refuser.

\- Donc tu as un coeur derrière tes taches de rousseur, Ginny, tacla Ron.

\- Oh arrête ! Scorpius n'est pas comme Malfoy plus jeune, cet enfant est une perle."

Drago préférait retenir le compliment porté à son fils plutôt que la critique sur son comportement passé. Ron se sentit obligé de prendre sa défense :

"Ginny tu es injuste, Drago a beaucoup changé."

Ginny tiqua à Drago mais ne releva pas. Elle était loin de se douter que c'était par amitié et non par abus de langage. Ginny informa Drago que le rendez-vous était pris le samedi suivant au Terrier et que Scorpius et lui viendrait dès midi. Drago hoqueta :

"Je suis invité aussi ?

\- Tu comptais laisser ton fils à nos bons soins pendant plusieurs heures ? ricana Ginny. Je veux bien mais si je ne te le ramène pas en un seul morceau, tu me tueras et j'ai encore des choses à vivre" termina-t-elle en remettant ses cheveux en place.

Drago se demanda si Ginny n'essayait pas de le dissuader de venir mais c'était vrai qu'il n'y avait pas pensé. Il aurait préféré envoyer sa gouvernante mais les choses ne se déroulait pas comme ça chez les Weasley. Il accepta avec un grand sourire.

Si Ginny était déçue, elle n'en montra rien et elle partit en grommelant qu'elle se devait de faire le tour du magasin pour chercher des objets pas trop dangereux laissant Ron et Drago seuls.

Ron commença :

"Je suis désolé de t'avoir appelé Drago devant elle.

"Ce n'est rien, après tout c'est mon prénom et puis …"

Drago se mordit la lèvre, il allait dire que ce n'est pas comme si c'était un secret qu'ils se voyaient il n'y avait aucun mal à cela mais en fait si. Pour une raison inconnue, ça l'était.

Ron comprit et hocha la tête.


	6. Chapter 6

_Note de l'auteur : Bonjour tout le monde ! Merci à Tintinno pour sa review elle m' a fait du bien ! C'est toujours un plaisir de savoir que sa fic est appréciée. Je vous souhaite à tous un Joyeux Noel (avec un peu de retard ) et j'espère que vous avez paé un bn moment :) Si ce nest pas le cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous fera plaisir ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ;) . Sur ce ..._

_Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 6

Le matin de l'anniversaire d'Albus, Scorpius et Drago étaient fébriles. Drago resta impassible mais Scorpius ne pouvait pas tenir en place. Après un bref petit déjeuner, chacun se prépara. Ginny lui avait conseillé des habits moldus simples, surtout pour Scorpius, puisqu'il risquait de jouer dans le jardin et ses alentours. Drago arriva devant la maison biscornue à midi pile. La famille Weasley lui avait fait parvenir un portoloin pour plus de facilité. Lorsqu'il arriva, l'ensemble de la famille était présente et était occupée à dresser une table dans le jardin. Drago était embarrassé, ne savait pas où se mettre lorsque Ginny se présenta à lui.

"Tiens tu es arrivé, dit-elle à Drago d'un ton neutre avant de se tourner vers le petit garçon, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvre. Bonjour Scorpius, tu veux aller jouer avec les autres ?"

Scorpius regarda son père avant de prendre la main de Ginny. Elle le mit tout de suite à l'aise. Malgré le fait que c'était une teigne, elle dégageait une chaleur maternelle. Scorpius était émerveillé. Ron arriva et dit bonjour à Drago. Il lui serra la main avec un détachement qui blessa fortement le blond. Ron s'en excusa du regard immédiatement. Chacun des frères Weasley était là ainsi que leurs compagnes et leurs enfants. À cela il fallait ajouter Luna et son mari ainsi que leurs jumeaux. Hermione était présente en qualité de marraine d'Albus. Drago salua les personnes attablées d'un vague signe de la main, la matriarche Weasley arriva avec un plat.

Lorsqu'elle vit Drago, elle se figea l'espace d'un instant. Là où les conversations des adultes étaient animées, elles devinrent un murmure, chacun attendant la réaction de la matriarche. Celle-ci eut un sourire crispé.

"Bonjour Drago ! J'ai appris que ton fils et toi seriez avec nous. C'est un plaisir, dit-elle avec une légère moue de dégoût.

\- C'est un plaisir d'être ici, Mme Weasley.

\- Appelez- moi Molly, il y a au moins cinq Mme Weasley ici."

Drago était rassuré. Molly la jouait faux-semblants , il savait donc qu'elle était sa marge de manoeuvre. Molly intima à tout le monde de se mettre à table. Les enfants étaient placés avec leurs parents, sauf Scorpius qui s'était placé près d'Albus et de Harry, laissant son père seul.

Drago était à côté d'Hermione, en bout de table. Hermione sourit :

"La place des renégats hein ? Molly a une façon très passive agressive de faire passer un message. Te placer à côté de moi est une façon de nous faire passer un mauvais moment à tous les deux tout en nous éloignant de sa présence, termina-t-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil à Molly, qui était effectivement à l'autre bout de la table.

Ron était attablé près de son frère George ainsi que de ses enfants. Malgré cela, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer des regards nerveux vers eux. Les personnes autour de la table pensaient sans doute que cela était dû à Hermione, mais, Drago savait pertinemment que c'était lui le sujet de sa nervosité. Il était son secret honteux. Hermione supportait mal sa mise à l'écart tacite. Personne ne lui adressa la parole. Même Drago restait sourd à ses tentatives de socialisation. Donc, elle se décida d'attaquer les sujets épineux pour le faire réagir.

"Comment vont les affaires Drago ?

\- Bien.

\- Toujours partenaire avec Wladimir Poriescki ?

Drago déglutit. Hermione avait réussi son coup. En tant qu'agent du Département de la Justice, elle était en bonne position pour recevoir des éléments sur la vie de l'héritier de la famille Malfoy. Le blond était certes libre mais contrôlé, des fois qu'il ferait encore des vagues. Ce qu'il savait moins, c'était l'étendue de ce contrôle.

"Toujours partenaires."

\- C'est un homme charmant n'est-il pas ? Et surtout qui trempe dans des affaires louches.

\- Je ne m'occupe que des affaires légales, siffla Drago, le reste m'importe peu.

\- Vaudrait mieux, certains au ministère sont encore très méfiants à ton égard, ils considèrent que tu aurais dû être en prison tout comme ton père. L'exil est trop doux...

\- C'est vrai que séparer une famille en deux ce n'est pas assez ! Je n'ai pas le droit de les contacter si ce n'est que sous le contrôle explicite du Ministère et je suis interdit de séjour en France pour encore un an."

Le juge chargé de l'affaire avait été particulièrement créatif pour contourner la libération de la famille Malfoy. À défaut de les condamner à la sentence finale, il avait opté pour une séparation : les parents sont condamnés à l'exil tandis que le fils reste en Grande-Bretagne.

"D'ailleurs j'ai un auror qui m'a informée de tes nouvelles amitiés, dit-elle en glissant un regard à son futur ex-mari. Ce n'est pas une enquête officielle, cet auror te surveille plus personnellement et il m'a transmis des photos de vous deux."

Drago commença à être fébrile.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirai rien à personne, lui non plus d'ailleurs, j'ai réussi à le calmer. Il ne s'occupera plus de vous deux.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Oh que oui, dit Hermione en riant.

Drago choisit de la croire et se concentra sur son assiette. Le plat était exquis. Drago qui ne mangeait d'habitude que très peu, se resservit plusieurs fois. Une fois le repas fini, les enfants partirent jouer plus loin dans le jardin sous le regard vigilant de Teddy et Victoire. Les adultes quant à eux discutèrent chacun de leur côté. Drago fut invité par Harry et Ginny à jouer une bataille explosive. Dragon apprécia l'attention.

Ron était nerveux. il se demandait à quel moment leur secret serait découvert. La présence de ses enfants le calmait néanmoins. Sa fille avait des couettes dans les cheveux et ses yeux noisette pétillaient. Il en était fou. Il passa l'intégralité de l'après-midi avec eux. Rose était un peu triste de ne pas jouer avec ses cousins mais elle s'en fichait, son papa c'était mieux. Bientôt l'heure du gâteau sonna ainsi que celle de l'ouverture des présents. Le petit Albus arriva les cheveux ébouriffés et le pantalon couvert de boue accompagné de Scorpius dans le même état. Ils avaient l'air tellement heureux. Molly apparut avec un énorme gâteau au chocolat orné d'un 6. Son père le souleva pour la souffler. A la vue de cette image, Drago sentit le tournis pointer, cette vision d'une famille heureuse lui était étrangère, même son fils ne semblait pas faire tâche dans ce décor idyllique. Lui si. Drago sentit une main frôler la sienne et il se rendit compte qu'elle appartenait à Ron. Ron entrelaça sa main avec celle de Drago pendant que les regards étaient tournés vers Albus et cela jusqu'au moment où son neveu l'interpella. Drago avait l'impression que sa main brûlait.

Le jeune garçon reçut des livres et des jouets avant que Scorpius ne s'avance avec son cadeau. C'était une surprise. Même Drago ignorait ce que cela était. Albus ouvrit pour trouver deux miroirs identiques. Ceux-ci étaient un moyen de communication pour les deux détenteurs du miroir. Ce genre de présent était extrêmement rare avec un prix indécent. Ginny prit l'objet pour l'observer plus attentivement. Le miroir était un ouvrage gravé de motifs d'orchidées en argent avec les initiales gravés de chaque détenteur. C 'était une pure merveille. Tous les adultes dans l'assemblée essayèrent de calculer combien de mois de salaire ils auraient dû dépenser pour acheter pareil cadeau mais par politesse personne ne fit de remarques. Scorpius lui était content d'avoir l'occasion de pouvoir être plus souvent avec son désormais ami.

Les cadeaux déballés, on invita les enfants à prolonger leurs jeux. Cependant, Drago décida qu'il était temps de partir.

Ginny s'approcha de lui :

"Vous ne voudriez pas rester pour le dîner ? Je veux dire, je suis sûre que Scorpius sera ravi de rester plus longtemps.

\- Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il rentre.

Ginny appela son fils ainsi que l'ensemble de la famille pour dire au revoir. Ceux-ci, surtout entre les amis, furent déchirants. Ginny faillit agripper son fils par le cou.

Albus promit d'être plus sage à l'avenir et même Scorpius avait la larme à l'oeil.

Molly intervint : Scorpius pourrait revenir un prochain week-end au Terrier pour un goûter, et elle souleva que ce n'était pas comme s'il ne pouvait pas se reparler surtout avec les miroirs, le manque n'allait pas se faire sentir.

Les enfants ne se laissèrent pas si facilement attendrir et exigèrent en choeur que Scorpius puisse rester jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. Drago et les autres étaient piégés. Et acceptèrent de bonne grâce.

Harry tendit un verre de whisky pur feu avec un grand sourire à Drago pendant que Ginny lui enlevait son manteau.

"Je crois que tu ne te débarrasseras plus si facilement de nous."


	7. Chapter 7

_Note de l'auteur: Bonne année 2020 tout le monde ! J'espère que celle-ci sera pleine de joie et de bonheur ! Pour les lycéens et les étudiants bonne rentrée à l'école et pour les autres bon courage également. Qu'est ce que vous avez pensez du chapitre 6 ? J'avoue que c'est un de mes préférés :) ! N'hésitez pas à mettre une review . Je ne mange pas (ou presque les soirs de pleines lunes!). Sur ce ..._

_Bonne lecture ! _

Chapitre 7

Dès la fin de son expédition chez les Weasley, Drago sentit un vide autour de lui. La visite dans le Terrier lui avait fait prendre conscience du fait qu'il était dans une prison. Mis à part la chambre de Scorpius, ainsi que le petit salon de l'aile gauche du Manoir, le domaine était sans vie. Il n'y avait pas de cette chaleur familiale qui entourait le Terrier. Son fils Scorpius était excité comme une puce. Il fit à sa gouvernante le compte-rendu détaillé de sa journée. Une fois que son fils fut bordé et son miroir rangé dans son tiroir, Drago et Cassandra prirent un verre.

"Cette journée était si extraordinaire ?

\- Même mieux que ça ! dit Drago en prenant une grande rasade de son verre , en tout cas pour Scorpius, cette famille déborde d'amour ! J'ai eu l'impression que je n'étais pas assez pour lui. Il fallait le voir avec le petit Albus, il ne le quittait pas d'une semelle. Même la petite Lily se gargarisait en présence de Scorpius…"

La voix de Drago se brisa et sa main tremblait sous l'effet de l'émotion.

"J'ai tellement voulu le protéger du monde extérieur je l'ai enfermé et je m'en veux. Il a besoin de se faire des amis, et puis il s'est tellement bien intégré qu'à la fin de la journée, on aurait dit qu'on arrachait un membre aux enfants."

Cassandra écouta patiemment son patron en agitant ses cheveux violets. Elle savait que celui-ci était un homme au bord du précipice. Pour l'en éloigner, elle avait poussé un Drago réticent à prendre une heure pour son fils chaque jour et à effectuer des sorties en ville, une fois par mois si possible. Drago restait un homme profondément marquer par ses traumatismes. Astoria avait toujours eu une santé fragile et le choix d'une gouvernante fut arrêté dès l'annonce de la grossesse. Cassandra fut une compagne de tous les instants : que ce soit lors de l'accouchement ou alors lorsque la santé d'Astoria commença à décliner jusqu'à sa mort un an après la naissance de son fils. La société sorcière n'eut aucune compassion. Des torchons répandaient des rumeurs abjectes sur le compte de Drago à un point tel que les aurors durent enquêter. Le jeune veuf ne sortit plus de chez lui pendant deux ans. Même encore maintenant, Drago pouvait faire une crise de panique en s'imaginant face à une foule hostile. Cassandra, et elle le savait parfaitement, tenait à bout de bras la famille Malfoy.

Deux jours après, Drago reçut une lettre de Ron qui, fait exceptionnel, l'invitait à manger dans un nouvel endroit. Il sourit tristement et se demanda s'ils allaient évoquer le moment de la main baladeuse et ce que cela signifiait, si cela signifiait quoique ce soit. Le rendez-vous était dans un restaurant chinois. Les spécialités moldues le rebutaient à la base mais maintenant, il ne pouvait plus s'en passer.

"Alors tu veux que je devienne gros, c'est cela ? Dit Drago entre deux bouchés, une fois installés et servis.

\- Non, mais j'ai toujours apprécié la bonne nourriture, fit Ron en riant.

\- Ron à Poudlard tu étais plus un goinfre qu'un gourmet et ça n'a pas changé beaucoup, dit Drago en jetant un regard à l'assiette de son interlocuteur.

\- Hé ! Ne le prends pas comme ça ! fit Ron piqué au vif par la remarque .Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu aimes manger maintenant. Ça se célèbre , c'est signe de joie de vivre non ?"

Cette dernière affirmation fit comme un poids dans l'estomac de Drago. Son appétit avait décuplé depuis ses rendez-vous avec Ron et il commençait à ressentir des sentiments qui allaient bien au-delà de la simple amitié pour le roux. Avant qu'il puisse y réfléchir, Ron lui parla un peu plus sérieusement.

"Je vais devoir acheter une maison si je veux accueillir mes enfants le week-end mais je ne m'y résous pas. J'ai trop du c'est soit ça, soit je ne peux pas les prendre pour un week-end.

\- Et si tu les accueillais chez moi ? se surprit à suggérer Drago. Penses-y, mon manoir est immense. J'ai une douzaine de chambres, il y a un village pas très loin qui organise une foire quelque temps, je crois. Cassandra m'en a parlé et voulait que j'y aille avec Scorpius …

On pourrait y aller ensemble et tes enfants pourraient jouer avec mon fils.

\- Tu es sûr ? Après je ne sais pas si Hermione serait ravie d'accueillir ses enfants là…"

Drago coupa net avant de refouler des souvenirs douloureux.

"C'est rien, laisse tomber.

\- Non au contraire ! insista Ron. Tu as été un vrai ami. Laisse-moi demander à Hermione. C'est une bonne idée."

Dire qu'Hermione Granger fut furieuse lorsqu'on lui proposa l'idée était un euphémisme. Ron jurerait que ses yeux noisettes étaient devenus noirs. Après plusieurs jours de réflexion, elle envoya une lettre à Drago demandant de faire un tour du Manoir. Elle voulait visiter l'entièreté de la demeure.

Le lendemain, Hermione se présenta sur le pas de la porte avec un Ron dubitatif. Il articula un désolé silencieux à l'égard de son ami. Drago lui montra les différents lieux de vie ainsi que les chambres dans lesquels ses enfants dormiraient.

A la fin, Hermione souffla :

"C'est tout tu n'as pas d'autres pièces à me montrer ?

Drago déglutit.

"Ces pièces ont été condamnées depuis la fin de la guerre. Personne n'y est retourné depuis.

\- Et les cachots ?

\- Scellés. On ne peut pas y accéder.

\- Montre moi ces endroits."

Drago commença à paniquer. Hermione lui en demandait trop. Ces pièces étaient ne voulait pas accéder à sa requête mais il garda contenance. Il devait le faire pour Ron, pour être avec lui. Drago montra les pièces à Hermione. Surtout LA pièce. Le tapis était encore couvert de sang. De celui d'Hermione et d'autres aussi ayant subi un sort similaire voire pire. Hermione se gratta à l'endroit où se situait sa cicatrice. Elle se précipita ensuite la où se trouvait les cachots, elle tomba face à un mur.

Drago essaya de la stopper.

"Ce mur a été scellé magiquement, tu ne peux pas l'ouvrir comme ça."

Hermione jeta un regard de défi à Drago et sans un mot commença à lancer des sorts sur le mur. Il lui fallut à peine trois heures pour enlever tous les sorts et faire exploser la barrière. Les cachots étaient lugubres, aussi lugubres que dans le souvenir de Drago et Ron.

"Pourquoi tu as voulu y aller Hermy ? Tu n'y étais pas, demanda Ron qui sentait un froid glacé lui tordre les entrailles.

\- Non mais lorsque je hurlais à la mort, je pouvais entendre d'autres cris me répondre. Je voulais voir l'endroit où mes compagnons d'infortune avaient subi les horribles choses qui les faisaient pousser ses cris si affreux. Tu te souviens Drago comment c'était n'est-ce pas ? termina-t-elle avec un sourire triste.

\- J'en fais encore des cauchemars.

\- Tu diras un jour à ton fils ce qui se passait ici ?"

Drago ne répondit pas. Les horreurs de la guerre était son secret honteux il ne se voyait pas les partager avec son fils. Jamais. Hermione comprit.

Prise de compassion, la brune prit la main de Drago dans un geste affectueux.

"Tu t'es créé une sacrée bulle ici pourquoi ne pas déménager ? Mettre tout ça vraiment derrière toi ?

\- C'est tout ce qui me reste de ma famille, fit Drago dont cet élan tendre d'une vieille ennemie ravivait des sentiments douloureux . Je peux à peine la voir avant encore longtemps. C'est chez moi ici, aussi triste que cet endroit puisse être.

\- Bien. J'accepte ta proposition Drago. Tu as véritablement une magnifique demeure."

Elle sortit des cachots. En essayant de sortir, elle essaya de contenir ses larmes qui coulaient mais elle ne put s'y résoudre. Elle s'effondra en pleurs. Ron la rattrapa.

Ils partirent ensemble.


	8. Chapter 8

_Note de l'auteur: Bonjour tout le monde ! Encore une fois, je poste un peu tard ! Vous devez pour certains déjà être en train d'effectuer vos préparations pour la semaine qui se prépare. Je suis contente de ta review Shizuyo-Sama ainsi que celle de Babylon la semaine précédente! Elles m'ont fait plaisir ;). Merci aussi à tous mes autres lecteurs silencieux. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaît ! Les sentiments entre Ron et Drago se développent enfin ! Et on va continuer sur cette belle route ^^._

_Sur ce ..._

_Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 8

Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent dans leur ancienne maison commune. Ils pleurèrent beaucoup et ils couchèrent ensemble. Geste qui fut regretté aussitôt. Au moins, ils prirent le temps de discuter calmement. Les enfants étaient chez leur grand-mère et elle ne serait pas contre les garder plus longtemps. Ron sortit une bouteille du fond du placard qu'il cachait quand les temps étaient durs.

"Tu sais on pourrait se remettre ensemble, je veux dire …

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite : c'est une très mauvaise idée. Tu t'illusionnes si tu crois que ce qui vient se passer n'est pas le résultat de mauvais moments traversés et ça m'a fait réaliser une chose : notre couple n'a jamais vraiment marché. On s'est surtout confortés dans des moment très difficiles. On voulait avoir de l'espoir, mais là ça ne marche plus. Mais nous n'avons pas à faire comme ces couples qui se disputent sans arrêt. On peut essayer de redevenir amis.

\- Est-ce que nous étions des meilleurs amis que nous n'étions de meilleurs époux ?"

Hermione eut un petit rire. C'est vrai qu'en tant qu'amis ce n'était pas non plus la panacée puis son visage s'assombrit.

"Ce qui vient de se passer au Manoir des Malfoys, je suis désolée que l'on soit arrivés jusque là. J'en avais besoin. Cela faisait longtemps que j'y réfléchissais, mais bon je n'avais pas l'occasion de le réaliser. Cette visite m'a fait du bien, il est temps de tourner la page.

\- Maintenant que tu vas divorcer, tu tournes la page sur notre passé pendant la Guerre hein ? dit Ron légèrement amer

\- Oh Ron, c'est bon pour toi aussi. Nous pourrons enfin avancer. Je veux dire ton amitié avec Drago …

\- De quoi tu parles ? s'énerva Ron

\- Oh c'est bon, recula Hermione joueuse, ne t'énerve pas, je n'insinue rien …"

Hermione lança un regard de défi à son futur ex-mari. Ron mal à l'aise s'habilla en silence. Il jura entendre dans son dos le rire de celle-ci quand il ferma la porte.

Drago était excité. Le prochain week-end allait être extraordinaire. Ron viendrait le vendredi après-midi pour voir les derniers détails avec Drago. En attendant, le blond ne se retint pas de prévoir un programme complet ainsi que des repas de princes. Sa maison n'avait pas reçu d'invités depuis longtemps, enfin si l'on oubliait de compter les aurors qui se pointaient et qui campaient dans sa maison pour vérifier que les cadavres ne s'accumulaient pas. Drago aurait pu partir dans un autre pays continuer à vivre mais, c'était sa maison et il était fatigué de fuir. Il avait choisi de rester et attendre le retour de sa mère. Son père faisait partie du package. Hélas.

Le vendredi arriva vite et Ron fut surpris des rénovations effectuées dans le Manoir. Les pièces semblaient plus éclairées. Drago avait surtout refait deux chambres en fonction des goûts des enfants. Ron fit les yeux ronds.

"Quand tu me demandais ce qu'ils aimaient je pensais que tu allais leur offrir un jouet correspondant, pas faire une chambre à thème !"

Drago fut gêné. Il avait dû en faire trop. Ron soupira, sentant sa gêne.

"Non c'est bon je comprends, tu voulais qu'ils se sentent à l'aise. Merci."

Drago avait en réalité fait bien plus que rénover les chambres, il avait créé un appartement à part pour Ron et ses enfants. Ron sourit de plus belle.

"Si j'avais su que tu gâtais autant tes amis, je serais devenu ami avec toi il y a belle lurette !

"Tu es le premier ami pour qui je fais ça."

Ron ne dit rien mais il fut touché. Il le prit dans ses bras. Drago apprécia ce moment. La cloche sonna et Hermione apparut avec les enfants dans chaque bras. Ceux-ci se précipitèrent vers leur père ravi. Hermione donna ses instructions en terme de devoirs. Les enfants étaient scolarisés dans le système moldu. Pour Hermione c'était le mieux pour leur donner de bonnes bases et parer à l'éventualité que ses enfants soient cracmols. Ceux-ci avaient plus de chances de naître si un des parents était né-moldu. Scorpius arriva avec sa gouvernante. Rose regarda le petit blond d'un regard scrutateur :

"Hé tu es l'ami d'Albus !"

\- Oui , fit Scorpius

\- Chouette ça veut dire que t'es notre copain aussi ! dit Rose en le prenant dans ses bras.

Ron et Drago les regardèrent attendris. Ils se séparèrent. Ron alla dans ses appartements et dit à Drago qui le rejoindrait pour dîner. Drago passa le temps avec son fils. Bientôt le dîner arriva. Ron et ses enfants arrivèrent passablement agités. Ron expliqua que faire les devoirs avec Rose était compliqué car la petite se devait d'avoir raison. Il se posa bruyamment sur la table la main sur le crâne. Le jeune veuf essaya de lui changer les idées en essayant de gérer la petite fille en discutant des contes de la fée sorcière. C'était des contes écrits par une sorcière allemande qui faisait fureur. Drago les lisait à son fils mais celui-ci n'avait jamais accroché. Ces livres étaient alors devenus le plaisir coupable du blond. Ron put respirer un peu durant le repas profitant des garçons silencieux auquel il ne manqua pas de lancer des grimaces afin de les faire sourire. Rose ragaillardie par la conversation demanda qu'on lise les contes avant qu'ils aillent au lit. Ron failli refuser au nom de Drago mais il accepta néanmoins. Hugo jusque là taciturne demanda :

"La cabane s'il te plaît Papa."

Ron attira Drago en retrait.

"T'aurais pas des draps et des coussins qui trainent ? Je vais faire une cabane pour les enfants."

Drago ne connaissait pas le concept mais poussé par la curiosité, il accepta. Il découvrit ébahi la joie de construire un nid douillet avec des coussins des couvertures ainsi qu'un drap géant au beau milieu du salon. Les enfants et les adultes se calèrent ensuite à l'intérieur. Drago fit venir de sa bibliothèque les contes et les lut aux enfants. Ceux-ci s'endormirent très vite et durent être transportés dans leur chambre. Les deux hommes se quittèrent satisfaits. Le week-end fut joyeux. Alors que celui-ci s'achevait, Drago et Ron profitèrent d'une tasse de thé sur la terrasse du jardin pendant que les enfants se couraient après. Le jardin était splendide. Il ressemblait un peu à ceux que Ron avait vu lors d'un de ces voyages en France pour visiter son frère Bill. Drago lui expliqua d'où lui était venu l'idée.

"Après la mort d'Astoria, des torchons commencèrent à sortir et à sous entendre que je l'aurais tuée. Je dois avouer que j'en ai fait une sévère dépression. Je ne sortais plus de chez moi. Pendant deux ans je me suis créé un univers à part. Le jardin est pour ma mère. Quand elle rentrera."

Ron resta pensif. Il se souvenait de cette campagne. Sans l'avoir alimentée, il se souvint qu'il pensait ainsi à l'époque. Il se sentait de s'excuser quand il capta le regard de Drago. Il avait compris. Ron posa sa main sur Drago avant de les entremêler pendant de longues minutes.

Hermione arriva à dix-neuf heures. Elle fit face à des enfants réticents. Finalement, elle réussit à mater la rébellion naissante et les récupéra, laissant Ron et Drago seuls. Drago accompagna Ron dans ses appartements et resta avec lui pendant qu'il faisait son sac. Drago ne voulait pas le voir partir. Être loin de lui allait être une torture, surtout après le week-end. L'héritier de la famille Malfoy tenta le tout pour le tout.

"Tu devrais rester. Tu n'aimes pas ton appart miteux et cet endroit est déjà décoré à ton goût.

\- Tu me proposes d'emménager, fit Ron les yeux ronds.

Drago eut le regard fuyant.

"Non pas vraiment mais si tu veux passer de temps en temps et refaire l'expérience de cette semaine ça me va, comme ça le jour où tu te sens prêt à te prendre un vrai logis, tu peux le faire."

Ron se fit pensif. En vérité, lui aussi ne souhaitait pas quitter le Manoir et il était déjà en train de planquer des vêtements pour avoir une excuse pour revenir. Il tenait cette astuce de Ginny qui lors d'une énième séparation avec Harry, l'avait utilisée pour le reconquérir. Ron fit semblant de réfléchir avant d'accepter.


	9. Chapter 9

_Note de l'auteur: Salut tout le monde ! Je publie aujourd'hui car demain j'ai une très grosse journée ! Sur ce..._

_Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 9

Un étrange ballet se déroulait dans le Manoir. Celui-ci avait désormais un nouvel occupant. Là où au départ Ron prévenait avant de venir, il n'était plus rare qu'il se croisent dans les cuisines du Manoir, où même dans le bureau de Drago pour au moins signifier de sa présence. Ron se proposa de payer un loyer à valeur symbolique car il ne "voudrait pas abuser de lui" mais Drago était trop heureux de cela. Drago était heureux. La cohabitation avec Ron l'apaisait d'autant plus que le contrat avec Wladimir était finalisé. Drago avait déjà plus de temps pour lui. Il n'avait plus qu'à porter attention aux investissements mais il savait que ceux-ci serait fructueux. Tout était parfait.

Ron ne se comprenait pas lui-même. Il avait beau se dire qu'il ne retournerait pas au Manoir, il y allait souvent et c'était désormais quand il n'y était pas qu'il envoyait une lettre à Drago afin de signifier son absence. C'est comme s'il avait une double vie. Personne n'était au courant si ce n'est Hermione qui avait poussé le vice en visitant l'appartement à plusieurs reprises quand il n'y était pas et en avait tiré ses conclusions. Elle ne cherchait même pas à comprendre, elle déposait les enfants directement chez Drago même quand Ron n'était pas encore arrivé. Même si Hermione aimait torturer Ron, elle en restait pas moins sa meilleure complice, le couvrant même auprès de ses parents qui se demandait s'il voyait souvent les enfants. Elle était prête à jouer les méchantes et à faire croire que ceux-ci n'avaient jamais passer un week-end avec leur père. Un soir, elle resta manger au Manoir tandis qu'elle déposait les enfants. Elle put voir que ceux-ci avait des gestes d'affection l'un envers l'autre presque sans s'en rendre compte. Ils essayaient de le cacher mais cela crevait les yeux. Le couple n'était pas ce qui était le mieux assorti mais ils avaient développé une véritable complicité. Elle s'en alla pensive auprès de son amant qui l'attendait nu sous un tablier.

Le samedi soir, pendant que les deux hommes étaient en train de discuter affaires dans le bureau, les enfants jouaient dans le salon après leur dîner avalé sous l'oeil vigilant de la gouvernante. Drago avait une conférence par cheminette à l'autre bout du globe. Ron assista à l'échange par curiosité. Celui-ci pourrait potentiellement avoir des répercussions sur un de ses fournisseurs. L'échange terminé ils entendirent un cri. Ils arrivèrent dans le salon et ils virent Scorpius en train de pousser un cri de colère. Il voulait que Rose lui donne un objet et faisant face à un refus, il avait fait soulever les meubles. La magie de Scorpius s'était réveillé. Ron paniqué fit sortir ses enfants de la pièce, suivi de Scorpius et Drago ainsi que de la gouvernante. Une fois sorti, les meubles s'écrasèrent bruyamment. Scorpius ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Le fait d'avoir produit autant de magie l'avait épuisé et il tomba dans les pommes. Rose et Hugo était traumatisés. Ron dut les calmer en leur disant que Scorpius ne contrôlait pas ce qu'il faisait. Les enfants couchés, Ron et Drago se retrouvèrent dans le bureau. Ils poussèrent des cris de joie. La révélation de la magie était toujours un évènement dans le monde sorcier. Ron félicita chaleureusement son ami. Surtout que Scorpius faisait preuve d'une incroyable précocité. Ils sabrèrent le champagne longuement. Plus d'une bouteille fut ouverte. A la fin, ils étaient dans un état second. Ron observa Drago. Il le trouvait magnifique. Particulièrement ses lèvres. Il se pencha et l'embrassa. Drago se laissa faire. Cela faisait des mois qu'il en rêvait et il approfondit davantage. Drago s'offrit à Ron. Une fois que cela fût passé, ils s'observèrent un instant. L'un comme l'autre essayait de juger l'autre pour voir si l'autre allait se dérober. Drago fut le premier à avouer qu'il ne regrettait rien avant de prendre ses vêtements et partir. Le dimanche suivant fut long pour chacun d'eux. La présence de leurs enfants les empêchaient de discuter. Ce qui fut chose faite une fois Rose et Hugo bazardés à leur mère et que Scorpius fut couché. Les regards étaient embarrassés. Aucun d'entre eux ne souhaitaient parler. Finalement, après de longues minutes, Drago prit la parole :

"Je te l'ai dit hier, je ne regrette pas ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Je veux dire que cela faisait des mois que je me rendais compte que je ressentais quelque chose pour toi et je sais que toi aussi."

Ron soupira avant de se pencher la tête en arrière.

"Bon disons le vraiment, nous sommes en relation. Nous ne passons pas une journée l'un sans l'autre, mes enfants passent tout les week-ends chez toi et je crois que je n'ai pas vu mon appartement depuis des mois. Il doit y avoir de la poussière partout. Et ça me va. C'est une bonne chose, on va pouvoir avancer et arrêter avec les non-dits.

\- Alors est-ce que cela fait de nous un couple ?

\- Oui. Pour nous en tout cas. Disons-le, je ne souhaite pas que le reste du monde connaisse le développement dans notre relation.

\- Par le reste du monde, tu veux dire ta famille, dit Drago avec une légère boule amère avant de se ressaisir. Tu as raison, cela fait 5 secondes que nous sommes un couple. Personne ne devrait mettre son nez dans nos affaires. Nous ferons comme nous faisons toujours. Je crois que c'est un bon début."

Ron approuva en hochant la tête. Ils s'apprêtaient à se quitter lorsque Drago s'approcha et le pris dans ses bras pendant de longue minutes. Ce geste de tendresse le bouleversa. Il le prit dans ses bras à son tour. Ce soir là, ils firent de nouveau l'amour.

Le lendemain, Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Il était dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait et il était heureux. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait quelque chose d' aussi fort depuis longtemps. Drago se leva pour observer Ron dormir. Ses cheveux roux étaient éparpillés. Ils avaient poussé depuis leur première rencontre et étaient désormais à sa nuque. Une excentricité que Drago appréciait. Son torse nu dévoilait des taches de rousseur sur une peau pâle. Un sentiment de tristesse l'envahit. Il y avait peut être des chances pour que cette relation soit détruite. Jamais la famille de Ron ne l'accepterait, et il lui demanderait de choisir. Drago n'eut pas le temps de continuer dans ses pensées, Ron se réveilla.


	10. Chapter 10

_Note de l'auteur : Déjà j'ai une petite confession à vous faire ... Après celle-ci , il ne reste plus que trois chapitres et cette fic sera terminée ! J'espère qu'elle vous plait et que vous êtes contents chaque semaine de la lire :) ! Cette semaine, le chapitre est assez long et ça va bouger pour Ron et Drago. Celui-ci sera avant tout du point de vue de Ron. Je vous en dis pas plus..._

_Sur ce ..._

_Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 10

La période de lune de miel dura encore deux semaines avant que la réalité ne les frappe de nouveau. Ron rentra un soir, dépité et Drago sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ron se lança et lui annonça la nouvelle.

"Je dois retourner vivre à l'appartement quelque temps. Ma famille commence à avoir des soupçons. Je veux dire, ils sont déjà venus plusieurs fois le soir pour me tenir compagnie et je n'y étais pas. Par contre, Harry travaillant chez les Aurors a reçu des rapports comme quoi j'étais un client régulier de l'_Amanda Tales_. Ça, plus le fait que mon appart est un état lamentable, on fait qu'ils en ont tiré la conclusion que le divorce me fait perdre pied et que je erre le soir dans l'Allée des embrumes pour me droguer ou je ne sais quoi.

\- C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux tu ne crois pas ?! Non mais franchement ta famille a un goût pour l'exagération, ce n'est pas possible. Il ne t'ait pas venu à l'esprit de trouver des excuses plausibles pour ces trois événements ?"

Ron baissa la tête.

"J'ai paniqué, je n'ai pas su quoi répondre, Harry m'a fait passer un test de drogue et les choses se sont enchaînés. Ils ont été d'accord pour me laisser tranquille mais je ne les crois pas. Ils vont venir vérifier que je vais bien tous les soirs. J'ai une grande famille, ça va même pas peser sur les agendas de chacun," dit Ron avec un sourire.

Drago était furieux et il balança un vase contre le mur et il lui lança un regard foudroyant.

"Donc tu vas me quitter car tu étais incapable d'empêcher ta famille de se mêler de tes affaires, pour l'amour de Merlin tu es un adulte !

\- Drago, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça se passe chez nous. Se mêler des affaires des uns et des autres, c'est comme ça qu'on se prouve qu'on se soucie et je ne te quitte pas. Juste le Manoir. Ça ne change rien à notre relation.

\- Et on va faire quoi ? Se trouver dans un hôtel miteux pour partager des moments pendant tes pauses déjeuner du midi et puis quoi ? Le manoir est le seul endroit où nous pouvons construire quelque chose de vrai. Tu sais quoi, va-t-en je m'en fiche."

Drago effaça des larmes rageuses et se repositionna sur son bureau et fit comme si de rien était. Ron resta figé par son comportement. Il voulait qu'il comprenne mais ne se sentait pas prêt à se justifier. Il partit en claquant la porte. Le roux se rendit dans ses appartements et prit ses affaires ainsi que celles de ses enfants. Il s'écroula sur le sol. Il avait été lâche, il aurait pu tout avouer et arrêter cette mascarade mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il est resté hagard. Drago avait raison, il aurait dû faire en sorte que sa famille n'interfère pas. Le lendemain, Ron partit au travail comme si de rien était même s'il ne savait pas comment se rattraper auprès du blond et vu le caractère irascible de celui-ci, il était encore trop tôt. Ron se cacha de nouveau dans l'arrière-boutique pour faire du rangement. Les employés ne faisaient pas de manière, ils comprenaient que le patron le faisait quand il était au plus mal et ça leur permettait de voir celui-ci effectuer ces tâches ingrates. A la fin de la journée, Ron s'apprêtait à effectuer la fermeture lorsqu'il aperçut une brune aux cheveux bouclés avec un nourrisson dans les bras. La personne lui était vaguement familière. Il s'approcha et il reconnut Lavande Brown. Elle n'avait pas changé depuis Poudlard, quoi qu'elle arborait désormais des traits tirés par la fatigue.

"Lavande, quelle surprise !"

Lavande jusque là dans ses pensées eut un éclair sur son visage et reconnut son ex-petit ami.

"Ronnie !"

"Alors Lavande, comment est ta vie depuis que tu es partie de Poudlard ?"

Lavande baissa la tête, l'air épuisé. Ron lui proposa alors d'aller prendre un verre ailleurs une fois qu'il aurait terminé de fermer le magasin. Lavande lui dit qu'elle allait refuser et que toute façon elle avait son fils. Ron mû pas son instinct paternel prit un tabouret derrière le comptoir et le métamorphosa en chaise pour bébé.

"On le prend avec nous. J'ai moi-même deux enfants. Les petits ne me dérangent pas."

Lavande accepta la proposition. Ils se rendirent dans un pub et Ron joua de sa renommée pour se rendre dans une salle privée qu'il savait que ce restaurant possédait. Une fois le nourrisson installé avec une purée, Lavande raconta son parcours.

"Après la guerre, je suis partie à l'étranger. Je ne pouvais pas rester, c'était impossible, on a failli mourir. On était des gosses en train de se battre dans une guerre atroce. En plus avec mes blessures, j'avais besoin de temps pour guérir. Et tu n'étais pas à Poudlard pendant la septième année mais les Carrow étaient cruels …"

Ron posa sa main sur celle de Lavande qui commençait à trembler.

"Je suis désolée, souvenir douloureux …" dit-elle en retirant sa main

Ron était compréhensif. Hermione faisait encore des cauchemars. Et lui aussi d'ailleurs.

"Et ton petit alors …"

\- Matt, son nom est Matt, dit-elle en montrant l'enfant qui avait maintenant le visage barbouillé. Son père m'a quittée pour une autre alors que j'étais enceinte. Il n'a même pas regardé deux fois en arrière. Fils de chien ! Bref, on peut dire que ma vie a été qu'un tourbillon de problèmes depuis la fin de Poudlard.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, la mienne aussi. Je vais divorcer avec Hermione après qu'elle m'a trompé et je sors avec un homme depuis plusieurs mois, j'ai même vécu avec lui."

Lavande fit des grands yeux écarquillés, elle n'attendait pas autant de révélations de la part de son ex. Elle sourit néanmoins.

"Si je ne donnais pas le sein, je trinquerais à notre santé sur nos vies qui tombe en lambeaux. D'ailleurs, je le connais cet homme ?"

Ron fit non en signe de tête mais Lavande bien que les épreuves de la vie ait refréné ce côté de sa personnalité, n'en restait pas moins une commère de première catégorie.

"Tu mens Ronnie, je le connais et le fait que tu sois si prompt à le cacher montre que son identité doit être intéressante. Allez tu peux me le dire, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais le répéter un peu partout. On est plus à Poudlard."

Ron lui lança un regard coulant mais s'avoua vite vaincu. Il souffla le nom de Drago.

"Hein ?! Tu peux répéter j'ai cru que tu as dis Drago Malfoy."

Ron devint rouge pivoine. Lavande profita de la situation. Depuis la naissance de son fils, les sorties étaient devenue une chimère et elle se délectait de ce moment passé.

"Oh Ronnie, qu'est ce qui s'est donc passé ? Drago parmi tous ! Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme s'il était en odeur de sainteté dans la société. Drago va se faire découper vivant si les gens l'apprennent. Tu es un héros et il est …

\- Un mangemort ? C'est ce que tu allais dire ? fit Ron sur la défensive

\- J'allais dire un Malfoy et ce nom est associé à Tu-sais-Qui pour des générations désormais et toi tu es un vainqueur. Votre relation est sur un fil fin."

Voyant que la moutarde lui montait au nez, Lavande calma le jeu.

"Je ne dis pas ça pour te critiquer Ronnie, je comprends tout à fait, ton divorce a dû être dur et franchement ta relation avec Drago ne peut pas être éternellement cachée et je parierais tout mon argent que je suis la seule au courant avec toi et Drago.

" Hermione le sait aussi. Elle nous aide mais tu peux garder ton inquiétude pour toi-même. Drago et moi c'est fini."

Il lui expliqua la situation.

Lavande sourit lorsque Ron lui racontait son histoire. Parfois, elle minaudait. Ron était un tantinet décontenancé par cette attitude mais garda ses commentaires. Ce récit l'avait ramené à une époque plus heureuse de sa vie où son seul souci était les garçons et les potins.

Une fois terminé, Lavande se tourna vers lui :

"Tu devrais le rassurer. Je pense que Drago ne se sent pas en sécurité. Il a peur que si un choix doit être fait, tu le laisses tomber pour contenter ta famille.

" Je ne ferais jamais ça, c'est absurde, je l'aime !"

Ron prit sur le fait, se passa la main sur le visage passablement agité. Lavande ne se laissait pas perturber par élan d'émotion continua :

"Je vois bien et lui aussi d'ailleurs mais laisse moi être franche ici : est-ce que si ta mère pleurante te demandait de quitter Drago pour l'amour de ton frère décédé, tu ne le ferais pas ? Je connais peu Molly mais si la femme qui a élevé Ginny Weasley lui ressemble un tant soit peu, crois-moi tu vas au devant de gros ennuis pour légitimer ta relation auprès de ta famille."

Ron était scié. Lavande était gênée et se tint la bouche comme un enfant surpris après avoir dit un gros mot.

"Tu as raison, il faut au moins que j'aille lui parler. Lavande, n'en parlons plus s'il-te-plaît essayons de ne pas nous focaliser sur nos vies actuelles et de nous souvenir de nos vies d'avant.

Lavande rit.

\- Avec notre couple qui ne tenait pas la route ?

Elle prit une voix perchée et s'exclama "Mon Ronnie d'amour !".

Son visage s'assombrit.

\- Tu sais, je t'ai beaucoup apprécié à Poudlard. Tu me faisais rire et à tes côtés, je me sentais aimée pour ce que je suis mais au final, je n'étais qu'une greluche sans cervelle.

Ron secoua la tête. Suite à la décision de Ron de mettre fin à la relation, Ginny avait un soir dans la salle commune clamé haut et fort son approbation à la séparation entre Ron et Lavande en présence de la jeune femme en insistant bien qu'aucun de ses frères ne traîneraient avec des "greluches sans cervelle". Lavande état partit dans sa chambre les larmes aux yeux sous le rire goguenard des personnes présentes dont Ron. Celui-ci se massa les tempes en se remémorant la bêtise incommensurable dot il avait fait preuve.

\- Lavande, je pense que c'est le bon moment de m'excuser pour mon comportement passé à ton égard.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je ne t'en veux plus tellement. Tu n'étais qu'un gosse. Je repense à cela car j'ai recroisé Ginny peu de temps après ton mariage et ça se voyait qu'elle était soulagée que ce ne soit pas moi à l'autel. De toute façon, au vu de la façon dont ça s'est terminé avec Hermione, ce serait bête de t'en tenir rancune.

La Lavande adolescente était lavée de son affront.

\- Tu sais, continua-t-elle, je me suis longtemps accrochée à ton souvenir par nostalgie. Tu as été mon premier et je voulais que cela ait du sens. Faut que je te montre un truc.

Elle sortit une photo de son sac à main. C'était une photo du père de Matt. Ron écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Celui-ci aurait pu passer aisément pour un des membres de la fratrie Weasley. Instinctivement, il se recula légèrement.

\- Oui j'ai un type. Roux et qui me laisse toujours tomber parce que selon eux je suis trop stupide, dit-elle lasse. Je devrais y aller, continua-t-elle en regardant sa montre. C'est un miracle que Matt ne soit pas en train de piquer une crise.

Elle remit le petit dans sa poussette avant de se diriger vers la porte, Ron sur ses talons.

Une fois sorti, Ron et Lavande se firent face. Ron détailla le visage de sa première petite amie. Ses yeux bleus avaient retrouvés de l'éclat depuis le début de leur conversation. Elle semblait plus apaisée. Mû par un instinct protecteur, Ron la prit dans ses bras. Ses cheveux avaient toujours la même odeur que lors de leurs années Poudlard. Lavande réfugia sa tête dans le creux du cou de Ron. Des larmes coulaient. Des souvenirs ressurgissent et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne cherchèrent à aller plus loin. Leur temps était révolue.

\- Au revoir Ron, dit Lavande. J'espère que tu auras une belle vie avec Drago. Certaines choses méritent que l'on se battent pour elles.


	11. Chapter 11

_Note de l'auteur: Merci de continuer à me lire chaque semaine ! Je remercie tout particulièrement Ccaarroo de se joindre à nous dans cette aventure ! Voici le nouveau chapitre 11. Je voulais sa voir qu'avez -vous pensé du chapitre 10 ? On arrive à un point critique de la relation des personnages et je voulais savoir ce que vous en pensiez. Sur ce ..._

_Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 11

Drago réfléchissait en buvant son troisième verre de cognac. Il aimait Ron. Profondément. Il voulait être avec lui et il comprenait que Ron ne souhaitait pas particulièrement échapper au contrôle familial. Ce qui l'agaçait, c'est le fait qu'il n'ait même pas un plan à plus ou moins long terme de la fin de cette mascarade. Drago était le type de personne qui planifiait tout. Même les sorties avec son fils étaient millimétrées six mois à l'avance et à des heures différentes pour que Scorpius ne se voit pas tel une plage sur un agenda précis. Le blond resta perdu dans ses pensées en observant les flammes de la cheminée lorsqu'il y aperçut la tête de Ron.

\- Drago, tu es là ? demanda Ron

Malfoy, pas impressionné pour deux Mornilles par le procédé, finit son verre avant de répondre par l'affirmative. Ron retira alors sa tête et entra cinq minutes plus tard dans le bureau de Drago. Leur première rencontre depuis leur dispute fut tendre. Ils se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Malfoy était heureux d'être dans ses bras, de sentir son odeur. Il en voulait plus mais il fallait d'abord qu'ils mettent certaines choses à plat.

\- Je suis désolé, se lança d'abord Ron. Je n'ai pas réfléchi à ce que tu pouvais ressentir. Drago, cette relation elle est nouvelle pour nous deux ça fait des mois certes mais je ne peux pas te dire ce que je vais faire demain ni comment je prévois les choses avec ma famille. Mais pour aujourd'hui, je peux te dire que je t'aime.

Drago se passa la main sur sa cicatrice sur le poignet. Il se sentait perdre pied. _Il n'était pas prêt._Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il n'avait jamais ressenti d'émotions aussi fortes pour qui que ce soit. Même avec Astoria, bien qu'il y ait de l'affection, le devoir était présent. Ici ni honneur, ni devoir.

\- Je t'aime aussi, fit Drago une larme roulant sur sa joue.

Cette nuit-là, ils restèrent enlacés l'un contre l'autre.

Ron se leva avant Drago et lui laissa un mot avant de partir. Sa soeur et Harry allaient débarquer pour le petit-déjeuner "par hasard" et il ne se voyait pas justifier encore une fois son absence de son domicile. La famille Weasley était bien rôdée et Ron commençait à voir le tour de rotation qui s'opérait. C'était décidé, il allait leur dire. Ron se rendait compte de l'état de détresse émotionnelle dans lequel était Drago. Il fallait qu'il pose un acte fort. Il commencera avec le couple Potter avant d'attaquer les autres.

Harry et Ginny arrivèrent à huit heures tapantes. Ils étaient seuls. Les enfants étaient avec Molly. Le jeu des faux semblants commença.

Ginny et Harry passaient par là avant le boulot et "comme par hasard", ils avaient un petit déjeuner de quoi nourrir un régiment. Harry mentit en expliquant que c'était pour les collègues mais que la boulangerie avait donné trop de stocks. Bah voyons. Ron les laissa faire et se mit à table. Ginny frissonna en voyant la pièce.

\- Il y a beaucoup de poussière ici. Il est temps qu'une présence féminine se fasse sentir.

Son frère leva les yeux au ciel. La benjamine Weasley poussait à chacune de ses visites pour que Ron trouve vite quelqu'un. Elle arrangeait des rendez-vous avec des collègues d'Harry ou des personnes de sa connaissance mais Ron ne se donnait même pas la peine de donner suite. Ginny était cependant coriace et avait convaincu la plupart des membres de la famille de sa croisade et ses rangs grossissaient un peu plus chaque jour.

Ron sourit à l'effet que la nouvelle allait lui faire. Il prit un ton détaché.

\- En fait, je sors avec quelqu'un. Cela fait même plusieurs mois. Au moins depuis qu'Hermione m'a quitté, quoi qu'à l'époque nous ne sortions pas encore ensemble.

Ginny posa doucement l'assiette qu'elle avait en main et se pinça les lèvres.

\- Ce n'est pas une blague Ron. Je suis vraiment inquiète pour toi et tu prends ça à la rigolade.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que c'est une blague ce que je te raconte ?

\- Disons que j'ai fait le tour des sorcières que je connais et personne ne t'as vu en compagnie d'une femme. Enfin si, une fois avec Lavande Brown mais je ne crois pas que c'est elle après le désastre de la dernière fois. N'est ce pas ?

Ron était soufflé par le degré d'interférence de sa sœur. Drago avait raison, il fallait que ça cesse.

\- Ce n'est pas Lavande, c'est quelqu'un d'autre. Déjà c'est un homme et c'est un sorcier. D'ailleurs, je suis surpris que tu n'aies pas envisagé la possibilité que ce soit une moldue, fit Ron mauvais dont l'investigation de Ginny sur sa vie amoureuse avait mis de très mauvaise humeur.

Piquée par la remarque, la femme d'Harry se remit les cheveux en place.

\- Alors c'est qui pour que tu fasses si grand mystère ? tacla la rousse.

\- _Drago_, souffla Harry.

Ginny se tourna vers lui et se mit à rire mais à la mine défaite de son mari elle devint pâle.

Ron préféra laisser sa soeur digérer la nouvelle et demanda à Harry :

\- Comment tu l'as su ?

Ginny glapit.

\- Je vous ai vu lors de l'anniversaire d'Albus, répondit Harry, lorsque vous vous teniez la main et j'ai parlé avec Hermione. Elle m'a expliqué pour vous deux. . Sur le fait que tu vivais avec Drago et que les enfants vous rejoignaient les week-ends au Manoir des Malfoys et sur le fait qu'elle était d'accord avec ça. . J'ai insisté auprès de la famille pour qu'on vienne te visiter plus souvent pour te forcer à revenir à ton appartement et peut être arrêter cette histoire mais le fait que tu nous en parle me fait dire que c'est loin d'être fini.

Sa femme lui jeta un regard de forte désapprobation. Le visage de Ginny devint écarlate.

\- Vraiment ? Lui ? Parmi toutes les personnes que nous connaissons ?

\- Ginny, quand j'en ai eu le plus besoin, il était là. Il m'a beaucoup aidé et j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être en paix quand je suis avec lui. Je l'aime.

Ginny était dégoûtée et s'en alla sans demander son reste. Harry et Ron restèrent. Harry mangea sa dernière pâtisserie nullement dérangé par le regard furieux de son ami de l'autre côté de la table. En mettant son manteau, le brun prévint son demi-frère que toute la famille serait avertie. Chaque chose malveillante faite par Drago envers eux serait déterrée. Il avait intérêt à être sérieux dans son choix puis transplana avant d'avoir une quelconque réponse du roux.


	12. Chapter 12

_Note de l'auteur : Bonjour tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui , j'ai décidé de publier les deux derniers chapitre de mon histoire ! Je suis très contente d'avoir passer ce moment avec vous et que vous m'ayez suivi ! Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas à les poser ! C'est vraiment la fin d'une aventure pour moi qui a pris plusieurs années ! Que ce soit en tant que lectrice ou auteur de fanfictions ! L'univers HP est désormais derrière moi. Je m'ouvre à d'autres choses . En tout cas, traîner sur ce fandom fut un de mes meilleurs moments de mes années adolescentes et le fait d'écrire mes fics m'a montré que j'étais capable d'écrire des histoires intéressantes. Je ne suis pas parfaite mais si je dois améliorer en écriture , c'est en explorant d'autres histoires . J'aurais encore tant à dire que ce soit sur mon processus d'écriture , sur mes idées et tant d'autres mains vous n'êtes pas venus pour ça . Je vous aime et je vous dis à la prochaine. Sur ce ..._

_Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 12

Drago fut rapidement informé de la tournure désastreuse de la rencontre entre Ron et le couple Potter. Il décida de lui faire une surprise en lui proposant un voyage sur Paris. L'idée étant que Ron et lui puissent se retrouver à deux quelques jours avant que celui-ci doive rendre des comptes à sa famille. Redoutant la confrontation, cette escapade dura finalement un mois. Des lettres de la famille Weasley leur parvenaient chaque matin mais elles n'étaient jamais ouvertes. Vers la fin du séjour, les lettres se transformèrent en beuglantes envoyées par une Ginny qui ne décolérait pas. La dernière prévenait Ron que celui-ci devrait se rendre immédiatement au Terrier dès lors qu'il aurait décidé de rentrer. Drago le vivait de plus en plus mal. Il était terrorisé. Son anxiété grimpait en flèche et il voyait déjà les campagnes diffamantes le ciblant comme lors de la mort d'Astoria.

\- Tu devrais leur mentir, leur dire qu'entre nous c'est fini, dit Drago un soir passablement agité et caressant sa cicatrice sur le poignet. C'est mieux ainsi, ils vont nous séparer de gré ou de force. Je préfère en finir là plutôt que de me retrouver le cœur brisé.

Ron secoua la tête, irrité par la remarque. Drago continua.

\- De toute façon, est ce que tu me choisirais contre ta famille ?

\- Je l'ai déjà fait Drago ! explosa Ron. En leur disant pour nous deux alors que j'aurai pu attendre, en partant avec toi aussi. J'aurais pu me traîner à leur pied pour leur demander pardon. Drago ne fais pas ça. Ne me rejette pas, pas maintenant.

Le regard de Drago était fuyant. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage en apparence froide. Son doigt ne quittait pas sa cicatrice sur le poignet. Lors de la visite de Voldemort au sein du Manoir lors de sa septième année, pour punir les Malfoys de leur échec, Drago subissait le sort du Sectumsempra de manière régulière. Après la fuite de Harry, Voldemort l'avait jugé indigne de recevoir des soins magiques après s'être fait découpé par le sort. Rogue, heureusement, était une personne curieuse et s'était intéressé à la chirurgie, ce qui permit au blond de ne pas avoir des cicatrices importantes. Ça et le fait qu'il utilisait quand même la magie malgré les ordres explicites de son Maître.

Ron prit la main de Drago dans la sienne et caressa également la cicatrice du bout du pouce.

\- Tu fais toujours ça quand tu as l'impression que tu perds le contrôle, murmura le roux.

Drago fût mal à l'aise par le geste de Ron. Cette cicatrice faisait écho à des moments beaucoup trop douloureux pour être évoqués. Son visage se resserra et il retira brusquement sa main. Ron ne s'en formalisa pas.

\- Je dois partir. Les valises sont prêtes depuis deux semaines et on tourne en rond en essayant de fuir ma famille. Il faut que je les affronte. Pour nous.

Il partit sur cette déclaration sous le visage impassible de Drago.

Ron transplana jusqu'au Terrier comme demandé. Il avait l'impression que son coeur allait sortir de sa poitrine et il était tenté de laisser court à ses émotions : pleurer, hurler jusqu'à la mort mais il savait que sa famille serait alertée de son arrivée. Le benjamin de la famille ne s'y trompa pas : lorsqu'il poussa la porte de sa maison d'enfance , tous ses frères et soeur étaient réunis, avec cela ses parents et son beau-frère Harry. Chacun débattait bruyamment et sa mère préparait du thé et des gâteaux pour tout le monde. Ron sourit malgré lui à cette image. Une réunion de famille ne devait pas se faire le ventre vide. Sans un bruit, il se mit à table un verre de thé et des gâteaux pendant que sa famille statuait sur son sort.

Dans le brouhaha, Ginny proposa qu'on fasse des tests sur Ron pour voir si il n'était pas ensorcelé ou si il n'avait pas pris une potion. Cette proposition eut l'assentiment d'une partie des personnes attablées sauf deux, George et Charlie qui jetèrent un regard noir à leur petite sœur comme si elle avait dit la chose la plus stupide de la Terre. Ron se laissa faire de bonne grâce et bien évidemment les tests effectués furent tous négatifs.

\- J'espère que vous êtes ravis, fit Ron mauvais.

Ginny garda cependant le nez levé en grommelant que l'on était jamais trop prudent avec cette engeance. Ron faillit en venir aux mains mais Harry le stoppa net avec une remarque lancée à la volée.

\- Si tu te sens seul, tu sais qu'il y a des professionnels qui sont là pour ça, pas besoin d'aller traîner avec la Fouine.

Ron n'avait pas connu Harry aussi perfide et lui rappela qu'il avait quand même accueilli Drago à bras ouverts lors de sa dernière visite au Terrier.

Harry ricana :

\- C'est une chose d'accueillir une personne chez soi avec qui nous avons des accrochages à Poudlard, c'en est une autre de laisser coucher cet homme avec son beau-frère !

\- Tu es bien le neveu de Vernon et Pétunia ! Faut croire que le fruit n'est pas tombé si loin de l'arbre !

Ron savait que sa remarque allait faire mouche et il ne se loupa pas mais il ne savait pas à quel point.

Harry sourit avec un regard carnassier et répondit le ton susurrant.

\- Ron, je serais bien la dernière personne à te reprocher de coucher avec un homme en tant que tel, tu sais à quel point ce serait hypocrite de ma part …

La salle resta suspendue. Même Ginny tourna la tête vers son mari tel une chouette et intervient pour dissiper le malaise.

\- Le fait qu'Harry ait eu une aventure sans lendemain avec un garçon lors de sa formation d'Auror n'a rien à voir avec ce qui se passe entre Drago et toi, siffla-t-elle, ulcérée par le souvenir de cette histoire.

Ron était abasourdi. Ginny ne savait pas de quoi il en retournait réellement. Harry et lui eurent une histoire qui dura plusieurs mois lorsqu'il était lui-même à l'Académie. D'ailleurs, leur histoire faillit finir littéralement en sang. En tout cas, ce fût assez pour que chacun épouse leur compagne dans les semaines qui suivirent leur séparation et que Ron arrête sa formation d'Auror en cours de route pour rejoindre son frère au magasin. Harry ne sachant mentir à sa désormais femme, préféra lui balancer une demi-vérité pour soulager sa conscience.

Le roux se tourna vers sa soeur.

\- Tu as raison, l'histoire sans lendemain d'Harry n'est pas le propos aujourd'hui.

Le brun aux yeux verts leva les yeux au ciel mais était content de l'effet provoqué.

Molly, ayant finit de sortir les derniers petits gâteaux du four intervint un air las.

\- Ronnie chérie, pourquoi faut-il que ce soit lui ?

Ron échaudé par la remarque d'Harry explosa.

\- Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi faut-il que cela vous dérange ? Harry tu fais comme si tu ne l'avais pas défendu lors de son procès ! Vous tous, vous faites comme si il n'avait pas été entraîné par ses parents dans une guerre sans queue ni tête lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un putain de gosse, dont il paie encore les conséquences aujourd'hui ! Je l'aime vous entendez ! Ce n'est pas un coup d'un soir, ni le résultat d'un sort ou d'un enchantement. Il me rend heureux. C'est comme si vous préféreriez me voir malheureux pour sauver les apparences, vous faites comme si vous aviez dépassé les clivages et que vous êtes les champions du pardon. Vous êtes mesquins.

Un silence assourdissant accueillit les propos de Ron. Blessée, Molly partit en pleurant de la salle accompagné par son mari. Percy se pinça les lèvres et se dirigea vers la cheminée pour prendre la Poudre de Cheminette. Ron hurla à son frère "Fais pas comme si tu ne nous avait pas vendu pour une place au Ministère à l'époque". Ginny et Harry se levèrent en silence et transplanèrent sans demander leur reste. Il n'y avait plus que Bill, George et Charlie autour de la table. Chacun avait suivi les échanges dans un silence religieux. L'éclat de Ron ne les avait nullement impressionnés et ils s'étaient contenté de profiter des plats de leur mère. D'ailleurs, George resservit un verre de thé aux participants restant de cette désastreuse réunion familiale. Il prit la parole.

\- Je pense parler au nom de ceux qui reste en disant que tu as foutu une sacrée pagaille et encore ça sans parler de cette histoire avec Harry qui est venu sur le tapis. Et dire que Fred manque ça …

Ron devint rouge écrevisse et commença à bafouiller.

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, fit Bill, je te rappelle que j'ai été mordu par un loup-garou et disons-le franchement, j'ai peut-être minimiser les effets que cela a eu sur mon métabolisme. J'ai senti l'odeur d'Harry sur toi à la minute où vous avez commencé vos petites affaires et j'ai fait part de mes observations à Charlie, tu sais, pour qu'il te donne des conseils …

Charlie fit une moue dédaigneuse. Il n'avait jamais été porté sur la chose et sa famille avait toujours cru qu'il était gay. Cela avait le don de l'irriter.

\- Et pour ma part, enchérit George disons que j'ai mes sources. Si on te dit ça maintenant, c'est que l'on savait qu'un désastre se profilait, tu as toujours eu un don pour les choisir, termina Georges en pestant.

\- Je n'ai pas vu vous plaindre lorsque je me suis marié avec Hermione, s'écria Ron

\- Effectivement, fit Bill en s'esclaffant, deux mois à peine après avoir terminé avec Harry. D'ailleurs, c'est fou comme vos mariages se sont succédés à une semaine de décalage.

Le visage de Georges s'assombrit.

\- Je suis sincèrement content pour toi Ron mais après ce que tu viens de dire, il va se passer de longs hivers avant que certains ne t'adressent la parole de nouveau, Maman en tête. Pour ma part, j'ai déjà perdu un frère et tu es mon meilleur associé depuis Fred. Passe à mon bureau quand tu auras du temps, il faut que l'on discute de la nouvelle collection et de notre projet à Salem.

Georges prit son manteau et s'en alla. Bill lui emboita le pas.

\- Fleur serait ravie de vous recevoir toi, Drago et Scorpion c'est cela ?

\- Scorpius, souffla Ron tout en inclinant la tête appréciant l'effort.

\- La Roumanie te tend les bras, dit Charlie.

Après le départ de ses frères, Ron resta seul dans sa maison d'enfance. Il observa une dernière fois, le salon et la cuisine juxtaposés dans lequel il avait de bons moments. Sa mère criant auprès de ses garçons après une énième bêtise, sa petite soeur jouant à la poupée dans un coin de la pièce, son père s'extasiant sur un objet moldu et son frère George riant aux éclats avec Fred …

Ron pleura.


	13. Epilogue

_Note de l'auteur: Voici l'épilogue qui se déroule plusieurs années après le précédent chapitre !_

_Bonne lecture !_

Épilogue 

_7 ans après_

Drago fronça les sourcils en regardant le jour qui s'affichait sur le calendrier. Le premier jour des vacances scolaires. Le premier jour des ennuis. La famille Weasley allait débarquer désormais, à des intervalles plus ou moins réguliers et ce sans prévenir. Enfin, officiellement. Officieusement, le frigo était plein à craquer. Ce serait seulement la cinquième année pensa Drago en roulant des yeux.

Deux ans après la dispute qui opposa Ron et sa famille, Molly Weasley, se rendant compte de l'effet désastreux que celle-ci avait provoqué sur l'unité familiale, se repentit et au cours d'une nouvelle réunion familiale, demanda pardon à son fils et son compagnon. Elle intima également sa fille d'enterrer la hache de guerre. Parmi l'assistance, bien que le pardon soit loué, le terme hache de guerre fut considérée comme exagérée, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'une violente dispute éclate entre les jeunes cousins. Ce jour-là, les enfants de Molly durent admettre que leur mère avait cruellement raison. La matriarche recommença à organiser des réunions régulières au Terrier et essaya d'instiller un esprit fraternel entre ses enfants, surtout entre le couple Potter et les Malfoys-Weasley.

Le but de Molly n'était pas désintéressé. Elle avait la Dragoncelle et allait bientôt mourir. Elle n'en dit rien à sa famille jusqu'à ce que son état soit si grave que ses proches ne puissent plus l'ignorer. Sa mort intervint environ un an après ses excuses , et à cette occasion la famille entière se réunit chez Ron et Drago. La mort s'étant déroulée pendant la période estivale, la famille Weasley au complet resta finalement plusieurs jours. Ce qui fut réitéré l'année suivante après que des invitations timides avaient été envoyés tout au long de l'année. Par la suite, les liens familiaux avaient retrouvé leur couleur d'antan voire davantage. Désormais, c'est pas limite si à chaque visite, les frère et soeurs Weasley prenaient les maisons de leur fratrie comme une extension de la leur. Ginny était championne à ce jeu-là.

Lors de ses visites au sein de la maison de Ron et Drago, elle s'amusait à réorganiser la cuisine en clamant que ses neveux et nièce (Scorpius inclus) méritait des plats fait maison préparés avec l'amour d'une mère. Drago ne se formalisait plus de ses remarques venimeuses. Il avait appris à cuisiner exprès pour l'embêter et avait créé un système en runes anciennes pour trier les condiments de Ginny lors de sa dernière visite chez les Potter.

Drago se plaignait parfois mais il préférait largement cette vie familiale à ce qu'il connaissait. Les choses s'étaient mieux décantés du côté Weasley que du côté Malfoy. Lucius, qui devait effectuer encore quelques temps en exil, reçut de la part du Ministère l'autorisation de rentrer plus tôt. Le choc de voir son fils avec un autre homme, d'autant plus un Weasley, le mit dans une colère noire. Etant le propriétaire du Manoir, Lucius Malfoy activa les anciennes défenses magiques du Manoir et expulsa son fils et son amant. Son petit-fils également.

Désormais, ceux-ci étaient dans l'incapacité physique de se retrouver dans le Manoir sans ressentir d'extrêmes douleurs. Cependant, Lucius n'avait pas réfléchi au fait que c'est Drago qui tenait les cordons de la bourse . Lucius devait écrire une lettre formelle à son fils pour demander ne serait-ce qu'une Mornille. La rancune est tenace chez les Malfoys. Qu'à cela ne tienne, le couple autrefois insolite avait jeté son dévolu sur une propriété dans le Nord de l'Angleterre presque aussi grande que le Manoir mais d'inspiration plus moderne.

Neuf heures sonna à l'horloge et les enfants arrivèrent pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Rose portait désormais des lunettes cerclés mettant en valeur ses yeux noisettes. Elle pouvait manger des quantités impressionnantes comme son père et avait également hérité d'un caractère bien trempé. Molly vivait toujours au travers de sa fille et de sa petite-fille. La fille de Ron et d'Hermione était également dotée d'une vive intelligence. De garçon timide et discret, Hugo est devenu un jeune homme avec une énergie débordante et incroyablement maladroit. Drago gardait toujours à portée de main des onguents, des potions régénératrices et un portoloin pour Saint Mangouste. Scorpius quant à lui, s'était imposé comme le grand frère de la maison. Avec des personnalités aussi volcaniques que ses frères et sœur, il restait la voix de la raison et de la tempérance ce qui inquiétait son père et son beau-père pour des raisons différentes. Son père car il avait peur que son fils s'oublie et son beau-père car à ses yeux, un enfant calme est un enfant qui va tuer sa famille dans son sommeil. "Tu comprends Drago, un jeune, quand c'est comme ça avec toute cette énergie qui s'accumule et qui ne se relâche pas, ça peut créer de la frustration, il peut se lâcher sur nous …"

Décidément, le sens de l'exagération de la famille Weasley était implacable.

\- Prêt pour le grand jour, Drago ? demanda Rose un sourire en coin.

\- Prêt, je suis en train de faire mariner le rôti, répondit Drago. J'ai la recette d'un chef français, votre tante sera verte pomme.

\- Tu triches, continua Rose, tu as fait cracher le morceau à ce chef avec une potion de vérité.

\- C'est faux ! s'offusqua Drago. J'ai juste eu besoin de le charmer naturellement, chère Rose. Tu serais surprise de voir comment les gens agissent dès lors qu'ils veulent tes fess.. faveurs.

Rose ne cilla pas à la remarque de son beau-père. Elle était en train de caresser Donovan au creux de ses genoux. Donovan était leur petit frère à Hugo et à elle. Hermione avait décidé après des difficultés à son travail de le quitter et de se consacrer à sa passion : la recherche magique. La plupart des sorts étaient utilisés depuis des siècles et il n'y avait eu que le Sectumsempra pour changer la donne. C'était peu. Elle avait alors entrepris un travail de collections des pratiques magiques à travers le monde et notamment celles anciennes. Lors d'un de ses voyages, elle avait rencontré le père de Donovan dont l'identité restait un mystère. Selon Drago, l'homme en question ne pouvait être qu'un Khoui ou un Holstein, une des seules familles qui possédait encore le don de Donovan : il était un animagus né, c'est à dire qu'il pouvait se transformer en animal sans effort. Généralement, les animagi nés pouvaient se transformer en n'importe quel animal enfant pour se stabiliser à l'âge adulte sur une forme définitive. Donovan, âgé de deux ans, était un chat à l'heure actuelle.

Drago prit l'enfant tendrement des genoux de sa soeur et lui intima de reprendre forme humaine. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il reste plus de huit heures par jour sous sa forme animale de peur que celle-ci prenne le pas et qu'il y reste coincé pour toujours. D'ailleurs c'est ce qui avait causé la perte des autres familles détentrices du don. Donovan se changea pour se transformer en un enfant joufflu à la peau doré et aux yeux noisettes tirant sur le vert que Drago s'empressa de poser dans une chaise haute et de lui servir à manger.

Élever une fratrie multiple n'avait jamais été au programme pour Drago, surtout quand cette fratrie comportait les enfants de son amant et le fils de l'ex-femme de celui-ci. En observant les quatre enfants attablés, il haussa les épaules. Il ne pourrait pas vivre sans eux.*

Ron était dans son lit en train de se reposer. Hier, Hermione avait déposé Donovan à ses parrains ou plutôt ses babys-sitters gratuits pour partir à une conférence sur les changements que la magie japonaise avait connu lors de l'ère Showa. Le petit garçon les avait réveillés vers deux heures du matin en se transformant en pie et en chantant dans toute la maison, le rattraper fut un calvaire. Surtout que ni Ron ni Drago était enclin à utiliser le sort Stupéfix sur un bébé de deux ans. Finalement, le petit s'était endormi et avait repris forme humaine spontanément. Cet incident avait montré encore une fois au roux à quel point la personne avec qui il avait décider de passer sa vie était la bonne. Drago malgré son agacement face à la situation, avait fait preuve d'une grande empathie et d'un grand calme. Le Drago adolescent aurait passer son temps à pester face à ça et lui-même n'aurait pas su réagir et aurait regarder la pie-Donovan se cogner contre les murs sans bouger. Ce changement d'attitude de l'un comme de l'autre faisait dire à Ron qu'ils faisaient vraiment ressortir le meilleur chez chacun. C'est sur ces pensées et souriant que le roux se décida à se lever et à enfiler des habits.

Lorsque Ron arriva dans la cuisine, Drago préparait le rôti et les enfants échangeaient de manière vive sur les points dans la bataille Ginny/Drago. Ginny menait évidemment mais Drago faisait un score honorable. Le rôti allait être déterminant dans la course. Ron fut crispé par cette discussion. Bien que la paix se soit installée, le concours ridicule entre son amant et sa teigne de soeur était le résidu d'une rancœur plus profonde. Il savait que Ginny avait complètement accepté Drago mais le doute persistait par moment.

Ron chasa cette idée sombre , prit un café et embrassa son conjoint. Dans une heure, toute sa famille arriverait, mais pour l'heure, ils étaient ensemble.

FIN


End file.
